Just a Chick Flick Moment
by HalfBloodAlchemist-10
Summary: Dean finds himself in the dreaded chick flick moment, and finds out he's probably ok with it. Companion piece to "The Afterglow" Boy kissing/touching, schmoop ahoy!


Title: Chick Flick Moment

Author: phar_ahkmenrah (halfblood alchemist)

Rating: PG-14 just to be safe

Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: None

Warnings: boy kissing, mild touching

Word Count: 899

Summary: Dean finds himself in the dreaded chick flick moment and finds out he's probably ok with it.

* * *

The angel stood across the room, ever the image of natural beauty. Even in a borrowed body, he had this ethereal magnificence about him. Azure eyes bore deeply into jade, as the angel slowly made his way across the room towards his charge.

Dean swallowed slightly, fisting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He felt the heat rise in his face as Castiel stepped once again into his personal space. But this time… it felt right. He smiled down at the angel, eyes locked as Cas tentatively licked his lips, reaching up with a slow hand to grab the lapel of Dean's leather jacket.

This was the night. The night both had agreed upon. After so long, it just finally… clicked. It took a particularly difficult fight to show them exactly what they had been missing the whole time. Dean, on the verge of defeat was saved by his angel, Castiel intervening on the werewolf before the finishing blow was struck…

_Dean stood ready to take the hit, when a flutter of wings filled the air around him. Arms enveloped him, pulling him flush against a firm, warm chest as a loud howl of distress and disappointment filled the night air. After a moment, he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Castiel. The two of them were standing in an open field under the starlight, miles away from the warehouse where the monster had attacked Dean._

"_Dean… are you alright?" Cas had asked, staring into Dean's eyes still. Neither had moved to let go of the other. _

_Dean nodded mutely, swallowing hard. "Y-yeah… m'fine…" he managed to choke out, when he realized what it was exactly he had been missing the whole damn time. Cas saved him. Cas sacrificed everything for him. Cas cared deeply for him… Cas loved him._

_And Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, the smile that turned to a laugh of utter relief. It was so simple! How had he missed it before? Dean returned the gaze once again, a genuine smile on his face. "I'm really, really fine."_

And here they stood, alone within the walls of their motel room, angel and human, finally realizing what it was that both had so longed for but never found the strength to confront and accept. This was their time, and they weren't going to run from it…

Dean lifted a tentative hand, running it down the length of Castiel's jaw, tender fingers caressing the slightly stubbled flesh with a gentle sweep of fingertips. Cas' eyes fluttered shut as his own hand drifted up and took Dean's, holding his touch against his cheek as he nuzzled into his palm. A gentle kiss to the palm, and Cas' eyes were burning brightly in the dim light, searing into Dean's very soul.

Dean's breath caught in his throat, watching his angel intently. So close… they were so close, Dean could feel the warm breath on his face, lips mere inches apart. It would only take a movement, one simply nudge in the right direction…

Dean hated feeling this antsy, squirrely sensation in the pit of his stomach. The obvious chick flick moment, it was screaming in his mind. His dignity was being dashed to pieces! He cleared his throat slightly, blushing heavily. He was grateful for small favors, however; the room was too dark to see anything.

Suddenly, Dean felt a finger trace his lower lip, and he froze, eyes widening. That one little touch, the gentle caress… it sent a shockwave of pleasure through his spine, and he moaned softly, Feeling the angel pressing closer, Dean's arms drifted down his shoulders to wrap gently around his back, pulling him closer.

Cas smirked, a rare sight indeed, as he pulled his hand from Dean's mouth. He leaned up slightly, nose brushing the taller man's as he laughed quietly. "Dean…" he growled slightly, his voice a crescendo of desire, seizing the other man in its powerful yet seductive tone. " Don't think so much… you're spoiling the moment." and with that, the not-so-innocent angel pressed forward, lips meeting in the most sensual kiss Dean had ever experienced in his life.

Dean gasped slightly into the kiss, hands automatically migrating to comfort spots, seeking out erogenous zones, shoulders gripped; tongues dueling in a dance for corporeal dominance before Castiel acquiesced, letting Dean control the kiss.

Dean immediately took over, pressing Castiel back until his legs bumped the bed and the two toppled over in a rumple of cloth and hands. Bodies pressed warm and eager together, hands roaming as layers began to loosen. But just when Dean thought they would cross that threshold, Castiel gave pause, smiling up at Dean.

The angel leaned up and kissed him again, this time much slower as he threaded his fingers into Dean's hair. Dean felt slightly disappointed that they weren't pursuing this further. But just as this thought entered Dean's mind, it was immediately banished, as Castiel's hand threaded up Dean's sleeve to rest over the handprint scar and he shuddered. He knew at that point that this would never been like any other relationship. The bond was already too deeply woven to break apart after one night together. They could afford to wait, for Castiel was his and his alone.

Chick Flick moments aside, Dean was pretty sure he was ok with this.


End file.
